Izora Deendra
Izora Deendra is a Rakasta cleric of Mystra. She is a slave gladiator at the Scarlet Pit a gladiator arena in Eltabbar in Thay. Cleric 5/Dewnomerkeeper 2 Feats Magical training, Extend spell, persetant Spell, Divine Metamagic, Innate of Mystra, Class Features Domains-Spell/Magic Denwnomerkeeper Dweomerkeepers can be found throughout the land. Some dwell in lonely, isolated towers and are wholly consumed with their magical studies. Others live in huge cities where all manner of magic can be brought together and shared (willingly or not). Hit Die: d6. Requirements: Skills: Knowledge (arcana, religion) 8 ranks, Spellcraft 8 ranks. Feats: Any item creation feat and any metamagicfeat. Domain: Magic or Spell Special: The candidate must have created at least one magic item, whether of a permanent nature or not. Class Skills: (Skill Points at Each Level: 2 + Int modifier.) Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (Int), Profession (Wis), and Spellcraft (Int). Level BAB Fort Save Ref Save Will Save Special Spells per Day/Spells Known 1st +0 +0 +0 +2 Supernatural spell 1/day +1 level of existing spellcasting class 2nd +1 +0 +0 +3 Arcane sight +1 level of existing spellcasting class 3rd +1 +1 +1 +3 Supernatural spell 2/day +1 level of existing spellcasting class 4th +2 +1 +1 +4 - +1 level of existing spellcasting class 5th +2 +1 +1 +4 Supernatural spell 3/day +1 level of existing spellcasting class 6th +3 +2 +2 +5 - +1 level of existing spellcasting class 7th +3 +2 +2 +5 Supernatural spell 4/day +1 level of existing spellcasting class 8th +4 +2 +2 +6 - +1 level of existing spellcasting class 9th +4 +3 +3 +6 Supernatural spell 5/day +1 level of existing spellcasting class 10th +5 +3 +3 +7 Cloak of mysteries +1 level of existing spellcasting class Class Features: Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Dweomerkeepers gain no proficiency with any weapon, armor, or shield. Spells per Day/Spells Known: When a new level of dweomerkeeper is gained, the character gains new spells per day (and spells known, if applicable) as if she had also gained a level in a spellcasting class to which she belonged before she added the prestige class. She does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained (improved chance of turning or rebuking undead, metamagic or item creation feats, and so on). The level of dweomerkeeper is added to the level of whatever other spellcasting class the character has, then spells per day, spells known, and caster level are determined accordingly. If the character had more than one spellcasting class before she became a dweomerkeeper, the player must decide to which class to add each level of dweomerkeeper for the purpose of determining spells per day and spells known. Weave Focus: Upon adopting this prestige class, dweomerkeepers are forever barred from ever taking the Shadow Weave Magic feat. Even if the character chooses to renounce the Lady of Mysteries is favor of her dark rival, Shar, he is so attuned to the Weave that he can never fully renounce its ties. In addition, dweomerkeepers gains a +5 bonus on caster level checks to cast their spells normally within a wild magic zone. Bonus Feats: At 1st, 3rd, 5th, 7th and 9th levels, dweomerkeepers can take a bonus feat, drawn from the following list: any item creation feat, any metamagic feat, Combat Casting, Innate Spell, Greater Spell Focus, Greater Spell Penetration, Improved Familiar, Magical Artisan, Skill Focus (Knowledge arcana), Skill Focus (Spellcraft), Spell Focus, Spell Mastery, Spell Penetration, or Weapon Focus (ray, energy missile, or touch spell). The dweomerkeeper must meet all prerequisites for the chosen feat. Mantle of Spells: At 1st level, a dweomerkeeper creates a personal mantle of arcane and/or divine spells. She chooses one arcane or divine spell that she can cast, and thereafter she can convert prepared spells of that spell's type (arcane or divine) into the chosen spell, so long as the level of the spell to be converted is equal to or greater than that of the chosen spell. This ability functions just like a good cleric's ability to spontaneously convert prepared spells into cure spells. At every odd-numbered dweomerkeeper level after 1st, the character chooses another spell to add to her mantle. Arcane Sight (Su): Upon attaining 2nd level, a dweomerkeeper can use arcane sight at will. This ability functions like the spell of the same name, except that its duration is concentration. Darkvision (Ex): At 2nd level, a dweomerkeeper gains darkvision (60 ft. range) if he doesn't already have it, so as to better perceive the treacheries of Shar and the lies embodied by the Shadow Weave. Nystul's Magic Aura (Sp): At 3nd level, a dweomerkeeper can cast Nystul's magic aura (often referred to as Mystra's lingering touch) once per day. Supernatural Spell (Su): At 4th level, the dweomerkeeper is so attuned to the fabric of magic that she can manifest spell effects with almost no effort whatsoever. Once per day as a standard action, she can use any one spell with a casting time of up to 1 standard action as a supernatural ability. The spell chosen must be one that is currently available to the dweomerkeeper (that is, one that she has prepared or that she knows and has a spell slot of the appropriate level available to cast), but she can decide at the moment of casting to use this ability. The spell functions as it normally would and is expended normally, but the dweomerkeeper does not require any components, does not provoke attacks of opportunity, and ignores the target's spell resistance, just as if she were using a supernatural ability instead of a spell. At every even-numbered level after the 4th, the dweomerkeeper gains one additional use of this ability per day. Dispel Magic(Su): At 5th level, the dewomerkeeper can dispel magic once a day. At 10th level they may do so three times a day. Cloak of Mysteries (Su): At 10th level, a dweomerkeeper is wrapped in a mantle of ever-flowing magic, and all metamagic feats that she currently knows or learns in the future become easier to use. The spell level increase for applying a metamagic feat to any spell drops by 1 (minimum +1 level, or +0 level if the feat already has a +0 level adjustment). For example, a quickened fireball uses a 6th-level slot (+3 levels) instead of the usual 7th-level slot (+4 levels), but a silent fireball still uses a 4th-level slot (+1 level). A spell affected by the Heighten Spell feat is unaffected by this ability. Category:Rakastas Category:Clerics of Mystra Category:Worshipers of Mystra Category:Slaves at the Scarlet Pit